moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysticons: The Movie
| runtime = 101 minutes | budget =$90-$230 million USD | gross =$450 million USD | book = | wikia = |music by = Hans Zimmer|composer = Danny Craig|production company = Topps Animation Corus Entertainment Nelvana Limited}} Mysticons: The Movie is a 2021 American-Canadian animated fantasy adventure action comedy film based on the show of the same name. The genre of the movie is magical girl, action/adventure and fantasy. The movie is also a musical as well. The Blu-Ray DVD will be on August 31st 2022.The movie will be on YTV and Nickelodeon on 8pm. The trailer will be shown at February 5th 2021. Summary Main Characters: Arkanya, Emerald, Zarya, Piper, Francis, James, Aquamarine, Nora, Alexandrite, Mackenzie, Alashia, and Cameron. Wanted: Want to save Drake City and Protect The Codex Pieces, Dragon Disk, and the madailan. But: The evil, powerful wizard and his henchmen are teamed up with Tazma and taking over the city. So: The Mysticons and there seven new friends spilt up and took a journey, and stop the wizard. Then: Everyone in the whole city was praising the Mysticons, because they saved the whole city. The chapter book of the movie is made by Sadie Chesterfield. Plot When a Dark, powerful wizard and his henchmen teams up with Tazma and the Vexicons took over the Drake City and steal the Madailan, the Mysticons embark on a journey, along with Choko, Malvaron, Doug, the Pink Skulls, Proxima Starfall and seven new friends: Francis, James, Nora, Aquamarine, Alexandrite, Mackenzie, Alashia, and Cameron to save Drake City and protect the Dragon Disk, Codex Pieces, and the Madailan. Cast *Alyson Court as Arkayna Goodfey * Evany Rosen as Emerald Goldenbraid * Nicki Burke as Zarya Moonwolf * Ana Sani as Piper Willowbrook * David Berni as Gawayne the Great * Cory Doran as Neeko * Mac Heywood as Malvaron * Doug Hadders as Doug Hadderstorm * Katie Griffin as Kitty Boon * Joshua Graham as Kasey Boon * Dan Lett as Nova Terron * Stacey DePass as Proxima Starfall * Julie Lemieux as Serena Snake Charmer * Jamie Watson as Butler * Lili Francks as Auntie Yaga * Denise Oliver as Queen Truefin * Talia Pearl as Kelpie Truefin * Michelle Monteith as Tazma * Amy Matysio as Mallory * Bahia Watson as Kasha * Stephany Seki as Willa * Alana Bridgewater as Eartha * Kayla Lorette as Aquamarine * Shawn Mendes as Alexandrite * Tara Strong as Nora * Kevin Hart as Francis * Jack McBrayer as James * Christoph Waltz as Eli * Jennifer Hale as Lilian * Zach Galifianakis as Napoleon * Keegan-Michael Key as Sawyer * Olivia Munn as Molly * Anna Faris as Eliza * Oprah Winfrey as Beatrice * Liliy Singh as Claudia * Liza Koshy as Courtney * Cree Summer as Mackenzie * Jully Black as Alashia * Clé Bennett as Cameron Logos File:Paramount_Pictures_Logo_2011_b.png|thumb File:Maxresdefault.jpg|thumb File:Logo-rebrand.png|thumb File:Nelvana_2016_Stacked.png|thumb Category:Films Category:Nelvana Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:Animated films Category:English-language films Category:2021 films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG movies Category:ALYSON COURT/BRITNEY SPEARS LEGENDARY FOR Category:MYSTERICONS Category:JUSTIN Category:MEDIAMASS Category:Katie Griffin Category:Kevin Hart/Olivia Munn/Anna Faris/Oprah Winfrey Category:Musical films Category:Toon Boom Harmony Category:Music scores Category:Liliy Singh Category:Liza Koshy Category:Kayla Lorette Category:Films featuring Cree Summer